Lhor 'Konar
|birth=2494 |death= |rank= * (formerly) * (currently) **Strategic Operations Soldier |species= |gender=Male |height=265.4 cm |weapons= *Melee weapons ** (dual wield) ** (built into his cybernetic right arm) **Burnspear (Name: Edge of Honor) *Ranged weapons ** ** *grenades ** |equipment= *Ranger Combat Harness * * * * |vehicles=*''Sleeping Hate'' (a ) (scrapped) |skin color=Light gray |hair= |eyes=Yellow |cyber= *Most of his right side of his entire body *Matercrafted cybernetic right arm *Mastercrafted cybernetic right leg *Mastercrafted cybernetic right eye |era= * * * |types= |notable=Has two sons *Nero 'Chavam *Kelo 'Chavam |affiliation= * (formerly) * (currently) **Sangheili Alliance *State of Danevam }} Lhor (pronounced like lore) 'Konar (Oracle Code:S1-T2332-432) is a former Special Operations Commander who, after the Human-Covenant War, decided to back down from his position because he thought he had served a shameful course. Most of his right side was burned or damaged beyond recovery by weaponry and as a result, he now has extensive cybernetics on the right side. Most notably of the cybernetics are his right arm, leg, and eye. He now serves in both the Swords of Sanghelios and in the Sangheili Alliance as a Ranger in the former and as a Strategic Operations Soldier in the latter. He joined the Sangheili Alliance the same year it was founded, the year . Biography Growth and Training Lhor grew up on the Sangheili homeworld of Sanghelios and was trained to be a warrior as soon as he came of age in the keep of 'Konar. Lhor showed great promise in terms of sheer fighting and tactical skills. He also showed promise of becoming a great leader, since he appeared to be a naturally born leader, being able to easily gain followers and was great at combining their skills and overlap their weakness through teamwork. Lhor also showed great promise in close to medium range combat. He did, however, show little skill with long ranged weaponry such as with the and other sniper-like weaponry due to being too impatient and having a need to act when he is on the battlefield. He often described this as being too excited when on the battlefield than for his own good. This was thought to be signs of a very mild form of ADHD but was later proved to be nothing but boredom on Lhor's part. This excitement would follow him on the battlefield in the early stages of his military career until he learned to control it after he had led his team into a human trap where nearly none of them made it out alive. The Great War Some time during the starting years of the war with humanity, Lhor was recruited into the and had risen to the rank of . He carried out numerous operations during the , delivering crippling blows to the human defenders. Lhor and his unit were, however, transferred off world around the year , only two years before the humans would win the campaign and reclaim Harvest, to deal with other matters concerning Forerunner relic hunting. He would, however, be called back to the war again in to the . Although the Covenant forces were repelled from the planet, it did serve as a great opportunity for Lhor to allow some newly added Spec Ops recruits to the unit under his command to gain some field experience and get them settled into how the unit ran things. Lhor and his unit didn't follow and instead fled with the remains of the Covenant force. Four years later, , Lhor would appear once again. This time during the , where his unit would make planetfall for a brief but bloody ground assault against the human insurrectionists, while boarded the disabled human , the , hanging in orbit before the Covenant fleet retrieved its ground forces and glassed the planet completely. Lhor would again step into the background of the war until the year , where he and his lance of Special Operation troops would hunt down two that had successfully infiltrated and assassinated a Sangheili by the name of Olda 'Mossemaree. Olda had used a Covenant ground base on an unknown world as his base of operations. Other Covenant forces had already engaged the two Headhunters several times during their attempt to escape from the base, but all had perished in the fight. Lhor and his unit encountered the two headhunters. The Spartans had already suffered many minor wounds and scratches from the many Covenant troops that had died to try to end the two Spartans lives. Lhor quickly engaged the two headhunters with his lance right behind him. His lance had rapidly dwindled in size due to the two Spartans sheer combat skills and superior strength. One of the Spartans, a male, was eventually killed by the last remaining Spec Ops trooper under Lhor's command but at the cost of his own life. The male Spartan and the last Spec Ops trooper fell down a deep hole inside a lift platform area somewhere inside the base. Lhor continued battling with the remaining Spartan, a female. It quickly became clear to Lhor that even though she suffered from many wounds, she was still far superior to him. The battle went on for a few minutes before Lhor spotted an opening in the female Spartan's defenses and was able to break her neck against a wall. Lhor killed the Spartan with his energy sword and took her helmet as a trophy and as a reminder of who he had fought that day. He would later the same day steal and bury the female Spartan's dead body when no one watched and thanked her for the great battle they had fought. From Officer to Commander Having served as a Special Operation Officer in the war with unbreakable faith and loyalty to the Covenant course for years now, and on top of it all claimed the life of a , he was called to , the Covenants holy capital city, in the starting months of the year . He was promoted to Special Operation Commander in front of the entire and the themselves. Lhor 'Konar, of course, gladly took the promotion with glee and marched once more to the battlefields against the humans with renewed resolve and a newly assembled fleet, The Fleet of Deadly Intent. The fleet, being brand new, was greatly mixed with both Sangheili and Jiralhanae , much to both Lhor 'Konar's and his follow Sangheili brothers dismay. Nonetheless, Lhor led his fleet on a bloody path through the humans outer colonies, glassing and slaughtering to his hearts content. On occasions, Lhor, and his fleet would be tasked with rooting out heretical elements within the Covenant Empire itself and he gladly accepted the tasks no matter how great or dangerous they were. It was the year that Lhor would be getting a new , named Huna 'Chavam, to serve on board his ship. Huna was a young, but skilled female Sangheili engineer and quickly rose through the ranks of the many Weapons Masters serving in the fleet and became the lead Weapon Master who oversaw all maintenance, improvements, and supplies for the entire fleet. This, of course, got Lhor's attention and the two met in person. Lhor wanted to give her his gratitude and respect for her efforts and skills. The two quickly became very fond of each other and became close friends that shared many things together. As time eventually passed by, the two became mates. Huna would serve in the fleet up until the closing days of the year , where she retired from the Covenant Military due to pregnancy and settled on , one of the two moons of Sanghelios, without Lhor knowing of the pregnancy to make sure that he stayed focused on the war against the humans. Lhor missed Huna for the duration of the war but kept the depressing feeling at bay by concentrating on fighting the humans. At some point near the end of October , during his bloody crusade up and down the outer colonies, he stumbled upon an isolated human colony, abandoned by the UNSC and its government. Lhor thought it would be like all the other colonies he and his fleet had destroyed in their path. But something unusual happened. Lhor was challenged to a dual with the flagship of the human colony, a , salvaged by the colonist militia. Thinking it could be a nice little game and a change of phase in his crusade where his Assault Carrier, the Sleeping Hate, could utterly crush the weak human ship in no time. He accepted the challenge and asked what would happen if either one of them won the dual. If Lhor won the dual he would proceed with attacking and glassing the planet, but if the human commander won, Lhor's fleet would leave the colony alone and not report of its existence. The two ships pushed ahead of their respective fleets and had exchanged fire with each other. To Lhor's and his entire fleets surprise, the human commander proved a much harder nut to crack than Lhor had initially thought. The smaller human ship had been severely upgraded with extra power to its engines, making it surprisingly harder for the Covenant assault carrier to hit it. MAC round after MAC round collided with the strong energy shields surrounding the Sleeping Hate, and soon it was collapsing under the repeating hits. swarmed from the light cruiser as soon as the shield dropped. Many of the missiles being shot down long before they could get close, but a good handful made it through and detonated when impacting the carriers hull. This kept repeating itself over and over again and Lhor actually began to fear he would loose if it kept going on like that. However, the dual soon came to an end when an energy projector brushed one of the two main engines, effectively disabling it and crippling the ships ability to move and maneuver. Not wasting the opportunity, Lhor ordered a second energy projector to fire at the light cruiser. The great beam of energy cut straight through it and destroyed it in seconds, killing everyone on board. With the dual settled with a clear winner, the covenant fleet moved to engage the remaining and very broken human defenses. Lhor, However, halted his fleet and ordered it to withdraw from the system, explaining to the ship and fleet masters that such a great dual he had just fought would be cast into dishonor if he didn't uphold the human commanders final wish for his home to go untouched. The ship and fleet masters, not wanting dishonor their commander, complied, though the Jiralhanae kept their protests for themselves for the time being. The Great Schism November 3, 2552, marked the day when the Jiralhanae, under Lhor's command, rose up against him and his follow Sangheili brothers and opened fire on the Sangheili commanded ships. A bloody battle ensured and the still damaged Sleeping Hate was quickly boarded by Jiralhanae, and boarding parties. The intruders quickly fought their way to the bridge, all the while, loyalist ships bombarded the large assault carrier with and . The boarding parties made it to the bridge and engaged Lhor and his bridge staff. Lhor and his men were able to subdue the Jiralhanae led intruders, but at a severe price to Lhor, who was hit by two rounds from a . His personal energy shield had been dropped during the battle and the two explosive rounds were able to rip both his right arm and right leg off. Other than the blown off arm and leg, there were also severe 3rd-degree burns over most of his right side of his entire body and his right eye had been completely destroyed by a metal fragment from one of the explosive rounds. Lhor fell unconscious moments after receiving his fatal wounds. His Sangheili brothers fought on and decimated the Jiralhanae led forces, leaving not a single loyalist alive, but not without high casualties of their own. The Sangheili ship and fleet masters were still shocked by the Jiralhanae betrayal and headed back to Sanghelios to regroup with what other Sangheili forces that had survived the same form of encounter as them. Some of the Sangheili serving on Lhor's ship were secretly employed by Huna 'Chavam, who had become a powerful information broker after her retirement from the military, and patched him up the best they could and put him in a form of cryosleep to preserve his health. The Sangheili secretly employed by Huna smuggled him off the ship and traveled to one of the homeworlds of the Covenant Fringe species. There he received extensive medical treatment under orders from Huna, who would make sure their world was glassed if they didn't save him. Recovering Lhor 'Konar woke up months later after the battle. The sorry remains of his fleet had returned to Sanghelios to regroup with other Sangheili forces under Arbiter Thel 'Vadam's command while Huna's soldiers had managed to stabilize him long enough to get him to one of the Cevenant Fringe species and receive medical attention. The alien doctors had taken advantage of his unconscious state to fix him up with cybernetics. Now equipped with heavy cybernetics up and down the right side of his body, he got back to his feet and wondered how and why he was still alive. Lhor spent many weeks on the alien world trying to process the information given to him from Huna's soldiers that continued updating him on what happened off planet. Weeks went by with no real sight of Lhor 'Konar after he had awoken. The only sights of him were when he needed to get the medicine to quill the unbearable pains from his burned skin and the cybernetics keeping his right side together. He locked himself up in his household where he tried and failed to commit ritual suicide to atone for his shame from having received such extensive medical aid when he wasn't in a drugged coma-like state from painkillers that is. He realized he was afraid of dying. A realization that made him despises himself even more than he already did. The betrayal against his entire species and that the war with the humans had not only ended, but somehow and his faction now allied with them as well. This made Lhor question his beliefs and his undying faith in the Prophets and the . Lhor had long been a strong believer in the Great Journey, but the events of the Great Schism had not only led him to doubt his religion, but also his own purpose of existence. Roughly seven months had gone by after Lhor had first awoken before Lhor 'Konar appeared on Sanghelios and stepped before Thel in the Vadam Keep. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days, though still better than people had seen him over the past many months. There he demanded Thel to take his title and position as Special Operation Commander from him since he no longer felt he deserved the position anymore, due to not only following the Prophets so blindly, but because of his failure to lead his forces against the rebelling troops and commanders under his command, and for not being able to take his own life after having shamefully received medical attention. Thel tried to argue with Lhor to keep his rank and political position for the sake of the newly formed . The Swords needed great commanders and figureheads to stand up for the Swords course of unity with the humans and other covenant races. Though Thel wasn't too happy about the cybernetics that covered Lhor's body, Lhor stubbornly held his ground. Thel, in the end, gave in to Lhor's demands and demoted him to the rank of Ranger. A rank Lhor happily took. Lhor hoped that if he couldn't die by his own hand then he could at least die at the hands of enemies of the Sangheili. The following weeks found Lhor on the training grounds where he fought a long, hard battle with himself to get back in prime combat shape once more, and to try to get out of his growing addiction to the painkillers that kept the pain away. He also worked hard to adjust to his new cybernetic limbs. Lhor won only a partial victory. He managed to bring his body and skills back to its former glory but hadn't managed defeated the addiction for the drugs entirely. Although he had gotten far better control over his hunger for the painkillers, he still suffered from setbacks from time to time where he'd give in to his addiction. Worst of all, these setbacks can occur shortly before a mission or battle, and will greatly reduce Lhor's focus and concentration for an hour or two due to the painkillers mind numbing effects. Back in action Lhor 'Konar served as the leader of an elite Ranger that Lhor himself had been allowed to handpick. Lhor would wear a golden Ranger combat Harness while his troops would wear grayish silver Ranger Combat Harness'. Though they were all Rangers, they took more part in ground-based operations than in space operations, or as fleet security forces. The lance was stationed on the outskirts of Sangheili territory to both represent and spread the Swords of Sanghelios interests throughout the regions. Using his reputation as having served as a Special Operation Commander, Lhor was able to inspire many Sangheili to join the Swords. Lhor would return to Sanghelios from time to time, but was away during the and, therefore, didn't partake in it along with his lance. At some point in the year , he and his lance would attempt to join the Sangheili Alliance. Being the kind of warrior that Andromeda Vadum, and leader of the Sangheili Alliance, was searching for, for his newly formed organization under the Swords, Lhor and his unit was allowed to join and quickly proved themselves capable of becoming a Strategic Operations Unit (S.O.U). He was contacted by Huna 'Chavam before he was assigned to his first mission with his lance. She wanted to meet with him before he departed the system. When the two met again after so many years on the surface of Qikost, it was clear that they both still loved each other but had drifted too far apart to continue what they once had. In the end, Huna gave Lhor a weapon, a Type-4 Burnspear to be more precise. She herself had forged the weapon as a sign that Lhor had at least partly overcome his current weakness. Lhor gladly took the spear and departed to his first mission for the Sangheili Alliance. In , a summit between Humans, the Swords, and some of the Jiralhanae tribes were in the making. Lhor thought it was a great opportunity to get rid of some of the Jiralhanaes leaders. He still felt that the Jiralhanae hadn't paid back fully for what they did during the Great Schism and wanted to avenge the many Sangheili brothers and sisters he had lost under his command. Andromeda would have none of that and ordered Lhor and his team on a mission far away from where the summit would take place. Instead of participating in the , Lhor, and his lance were sent to investigate rumors of active Forerunner artifacts a few light years outside Sangheili controlled space. The rumors, however, prove to be false and a setup by Covenant pirates. Lhor's vessel is badly damaged in the surprise attack and the following short-lived space battle between the two vessels had resulted in Lhor's vessel getting badly damaged. Lhor, his entire lance, and many of the surviving crew members managed to escape the disabled ship and board the pirates warship, a . The battle inside the heavy cruiser evolved into a bloody one, with many casualties on both sides, but in the end, Lhor and his lance managed to fight their way to the bridge, kill the pirate shipmaster, and take control of the warship. The surviving pirates were killed or taken prisoners and transported back to Sanghelios where they received their judgment. The heavy cruiser was handed over to the Swords as a show of good will between the Swords and the Sangheili Alliance, and to this day still serve in the Swords navy. Lhor continued to serve in both the Swords and the Sangheili Alliance and was again sent on a mission to a neutral region contested by the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae. Lhor was sent as a diplomat to negotiate with the many ex-Covenant colonies to join forces with the Swords and the Alliance. Lhor, unfortunately, never got far on his journey. His vessel was attacked by pirates. The vessels were evenly matched and both of them crashed on a nearby planet. Lhor was able to abandon the crashing ship in a drop pod. Lhor would be the only survivor from his crew and found himself in a large mountain range. He searched for his crashed ship by climbing up a mountain side and discovered that it had crashed a few days march through the mountains. With a destination in mind, he quickly made his way to the downed battleship. Shortly before evening was Lhor surprised attacked by a Jiralhanae pirate survivor, a Jiralhanae named Pantensus. The two battled it out in the rocky mountain terrain. Lhor with his two energy swords and the Jiralhanae with his gravity hammer. Their fight, however, was interrupted as large beast made their appearance. These beasts were large, easily reaching a full-grown Sangheili up to his chest, and razor sharp teeth and claws and thick hides on their backs and legs. The two mortal enemies were quickly surrounded by the vile predators. With nothing more than a brief moment of eye contact had Lhor and Pantensus made an unspoken agreement. They could later when they had survived this. They stood back to back, facing the monstrous beasts. The beasts attack and the two warriors defend themselves against the wave of beasts. During the battle was Lhor hit by one of the beasts and fell down a slim gorge, into a river far below. Lhor lost consciousness upon hitting the water but woke up later, having been rescued by Pantensus. When Lhor asked why he had saved him, Pantensus only laughed and stated no one would come to his rescue unlike Lhor and that their best chance of survival was to stick together. Lhor was against the idea of working together with the Jiralhanae and walked away. He didn't get far before a high fever, either a poison from the beasts or an infection from the river sent him to the ground and knocked him out yet again. Lhor awoke hours later, bathed in his own sweat and had a hard time breathing. Pantensus had saved him once more and had treated him with portions and medical aid, keeping the fever at bay. Equipment Combat harness Lhor 'Konar makes use of a highly advanced and modified Sangheili Ranger Combat Harness that is equipped with strong energy shielding, advanced active camouflage, anti-gravity pack, and thruster pack. The helmet sports a communication systems and an advanced HUD that gives him a lot of tactical data and enabling him to command his lance with greater ease and effectiveness. The anti-gravity pack and thruster pack is used for operation in zero-gravity environments and gives him the ability to fly short distances, like over walls, to another floor, or to simply use them to cover great distances between him and his targets with great speed. Lhor is an expert user of both packs and does little to nothing to hinder his movements during combat situations. Weapons Lhor prefers close-to-medium combat styles though he is not above using long ranged weaponry if the need arises and is often seen with either a storm rifle or a carbine in his hands. During his long and many battles against the humans and other more openly rebellious factions within the Covenant, he had honed his swordsmanship skills to its peek, becoming a master swordsman. if there're time and the situation is ideal, he will often challenge an opponent he finds worthy to a one-on-one duel to the death. Melee combat style Lhor makes use of a unique sword style that he himself has created. The style requires the combatant to dual-wield two Energy swords for it to work probably. The style puts great empathy on offence and is composed of a series of smooth stylish swings, brutal stabs, and rough heavy swings to break an opponents defenses. The style aims to take down the opponent as quickly as possible without allowing them room to retaliate or flee. The style also makes great use of the Sangheilis great weight, strength, and speed to completely overwhelm the enemy with either quick but light swings, or heavy thrusts to force the opponent back, hopefully forcing them to almost give up on offence and instead focus on defense. Burnspear: Edge of Honor Lhor was given a burnspear by Huna 'Chavam when he returned to active service after his recovery from his injuries he received during the Great Schism. Like the used by the and the , it is more of a ceremonial weapon and Lhor has yet to use it in actual battle, as he still doesn't feel comfortable with his skills with the weapon. Instead, he wields it as a symbol of power and respect when he represent the Sangheili Alliance on diplomatic missions. The Edge of Honor has four covenant written words scratched into its two blades on either side of them that will glow a bit brighter than the rest of the heated blades. the words are as follow: Honor, Faith, Command, and Loyalty. These words were the qualities that Huna believed Lhor had during his time as Special Operation Commander. Cybernetics Right arm Lhor got his right arm, and parts of his shoulder replaced after it was blown off during the Great Schism. Lhor 'Konar was transported back to the home world of one of the Covenant Fringe species where he underwent extensive medical treatment and cybernetic enhancement. One of the enhancements were a new arm made of top of the line quality, due to the influence and threats of his lover, Huna 'Chavam. The arm can carry much more than his biological one ever could and requires little to no maintenance. It responds great and fast to mental commands and even has an inbuilt Energy Dagger that Lhor uses as a hidden weapon when he is not wearing his Combat Harness in times of emergency. The arm has a metallic look and fleshy and meaty bits are strapped to the metal especially around the shoulder and upper arm to cover the metal like a torn and ragged cloak of his own flesh. This gives him a somewhat fearsome look that he uses to intimidate his opponents. Right leg The cybernetic leg that Lhor received on the home world of one of the Covenant Fringe species after the battle with his own forces is of the finest quality, like all the other cybernetics that decorate Lhor's right side, but apart from functioning just as well as a normal Sangheili leg, there is little worth of notice. A small chamber is built into the thigh to hide a Plasma Combat Knife, but Lhor didn't want the knife as he already had the idea of installing an energy dagger into his right arm and got the chamber made a bit bigger so it could house a few doses of his medicine inside it for prolonged missions and to, as shameful as he'd feel about, always have a dose ready if his addictive hunger should grow to much for him to bear. Right eye Lhor's right eye was completely destroyed from fragments cutting into it from the Brute Shot round that blew off his right arm. The eye was far beyond saving, so the ruined eye was surgically removed and replaced with a cybernetic eye when Huna's men brought him to the Covenant Fringe species homeworld. The eye is far superior to the original organic one but can suffer from interference and static if Lhor would find himself in an area heavily bombarded by microwaves and other forms of electronic disturbing sources. This static can make Lhor suffer from not only blindness on his right eye but also headaches of various degrees, everything from a minor annoyance to headaches that Lhor can only describe as "taking multiple hits to the head and surviving.". The eye also figures different kinds of sights such as infrared vision and night vision though these visions require a lot of concentration to handle and can also lead to headaches due to mental strain. Personality Before the Great Schism Lhor was a proud and faithful warrior that showed great honor and respect to both his men, the Covenant and to any opponent he deemed worthy enemies. Though he was deeply religious and almost to the point of being a fanatic, he still held honor above all else. This often came into conflict with following orders or glassing human worlds during his time as a Special Operation Commander where he would spare the very few human worlds that had showed extraordinary resistance or bravery before his fleet and forces. After the Great Schism The Great Schism left Lhor broken both physically and mentally. His mind couldn't take the fact that the San 'Shyuums had betrayed his race and wanted them extinct. His body, burned and torn from the crude Jiralhanae weaponry, still causes him great pain and he is required to take painkillers to stop the unbearable pain, but as a consequence, he has become addicted to the medicine. Though he had managed to get back into shape and having almost gotten rid of his addictive hunger, he was able to join the Sangheili Alliance which gave him a sense of purpose again and sparking his inner fire to seek out the next battle. Lhor is usually calm and patient, but he has developed a deep hatred to the Jiralhanae due to their betrayal and can't help himself from going into a rage when he spots one of their kind. So far the Sangheili Alliance have been able to guide Lhor away from the more delicate and diplomatic operations regarding the Jiralhanae, but his superiors fear that they can't keep him away from these kinds of missions were he to be promoted to S.O.U Commander. Category:Sangheili